Sparkling Beginnings
by MiracleRomance
Summary: Serenity always admired the beautiful blue planet she could see from her balcony. One day she finally decides to sneak out of the Palace and visit Earth, where she encounters an unexpected individual, the Prince of Earth of all people. They get off to a rocky start but soon begin to warm up to each other...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_I want to go there… _Princess Serenity gazed dreamily at the Earth from her balcony. _If only just for a moment… I need to see it. _

"I see, so this is where you've been hiding?" Sailor Mars appeared behind Serenity, with her hands on her hips and ready to scold the Princess. "You were staring up at the Earth again weren't you?"

"It's just so beautiful," Serenity turned to Mars, her eyes wide and sparkling. _Covered in water, grass and clouds… so many things that we have so little of here. _"It must be paradise."

"Now Princess, you know that it is forbidden for you to visit Earth, right?" Mars sighed. _What are we going to do with her? She ignores our warnings, she's prone to disappearing, and she is far too innocent and trusting. Earth is not the place for her. _

"Yes, I know," Serenity nodded and laughed to hide her disappointment. "Where is Mercury? It's time for my lessons now, isn't it?" She followed Mars back inside the Palace, though her eyes remained fixed on the bright blue planet until it was out of sight.

….

_If I'm going to travel to the Earth, today has to be the day. After my lessons are over, Mother is holding a meeting with my guardians. With them distracted, I should be able to sneak out… It's now or never._

"Princess?" Mercury paused her lecture on the history of the Moon Kingdom when she noticed Serenity had stopped paying attention. "And Venus too! Are either of you listening? This lesson is very important for understanding the diplomatic agreements between the planets."

"Sorry," Venus laughed. "You know academics just aren't my thing. I'm listening now." She glanced over at Serenity, who was still clearly in her own world. "Princess," she nudged her and laughed. "Mercury's getting mad."

"Right, sorry," Serenity snapped to attention. _The faster we can get through the lesson, the faster I can leave._

When the lesson was finally over, Serenity quickly picked up her books and started to head back to her room. _The Senshi are used to me rushing after lessons are finished, anyway. They all know that I hate that stuff. In any case, today they're too preoccupied trying to look their best for the Queen and making sure they're not late. _

Serenity placed her books on her bed, walked over to her dresser, and started rifling through her drawers. "I know it's around her somewhere…" she said quietly to herself while she searched. "Ah, here it is! The Disguise Pen." _Mother gave this to me as a way to protect myself in case someone dangerous broke into the Palace looking for me. It is supposed to be used for emergencies only. _"Well, this is definitely an emergency! It's my only chance to go to Earth and I can't even get out of the Palace dressed like this," she tried to remember the words her mother had told her to say in order to change her form. "Moon Power, change me into an ordinary Earth civilian!"

In a flash of light, Serenity's flowing gown transformed into a simple dress, and the crescent moon mark disappeared from her forehead. The only evidence that remained of her status as the Moon Princess was her incredibly long blonde hair kept in pigtails by large buns on either side. Once satisfied with her new appearance, Serenity did not wait another minute to leave for Earth. _Just like the Senshi and my mother, I have the power to travel from planet to planet. It is important for diplomatic reasons, so that we can come to each other's aid and meet easily. Not that they ever let me go anywhere… it's too dangerous. It takes a lot of energy, and is a power not meant to be taken lightly or used too frequently… I know they would all get very angry with me if they knew I was using it for this. But I have to go. I can't wait any longer. _

….

Suddenly, Serenity found herself standing on a bed of flowers. Amazed that she was finally on the planet she had dreamed of for so long, she span around happily until she got dizzy and fell down.

"I'm here!" she laughed, still lying on the ground out of breath. _The ground is so soft here. So unlike the stone floors that cover the entire Palace. There's hardly any grass at all on the Moon. And no flowers grow wild like this… the only flowers I've seen have been in pots. _Wanting to feel the soft grass between her toes, Serenity sat up and threw off her shoes, not caring to look where they landed.

"Hey, Dumpling Head, that hurt," a voice said from behind her. "Do you usually just throw things at people like that?"

Quickly she stood up, and offended by his comments, stomped over and snatched her shoe from his hand. "Only when I can tell they're going to be rude like you," she said, trying to come up with a snappy reply. "_Dumpling Head"? Is that how people greet each other on Earth? With criticisms of their appearance? _She touched her buns self-consciously. _Everyone has always complimented me on my hair… _

"Ah, I see," the boy laughed, his bright blue eyes fixed on Serenity's blushing face. "You know, that happens to be my garden that you're standing in. What are you doing here, anyway, Dumpling Head?"

Surprised, Serenity looked down and realized she was crushing all the flowers beneath her feet. She tried to leap over the flower patch to the grass, but slipped, ending up in the stranger's arms. After looking into his eyes in shock, she turned away and pushed herself off of him. "Who do you think you are, telling me off like that and calling me names?"

He gaped at her, completely taken by surprise by her response. "You mean you don't recognize me?" as he watched her shake her head angrily, he started to laugh. "Well, I suppose there's a first for everything. Who do I think I am? Well, my name is Endymion, and I _think_ that I might be the Prince of this planet."

Serenity gasped. _Of all the people for me to meet on my first adventure to Earth, I run into the Prince?_

"You didn't answer my question," Endymion said steadily. _Something about her… it's like she brings out the worst in me. But at the same time, I want to keep her safe. _"Where did you come from? Do you have somewhere to go?"

"I… I can't tell you that," she said softly. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"Prince Endymion," a white-haired man called from the distance. "It's starting to get dark, we should get back inside the Palace."

"Yes, Kunzite, I'm coming," Endymion answered. He turned back to Serenity. "It can get cold and scary out here at night. You should come inside with me… that is, unless you feel more comfortable out here with the wolves and bears. Who knows, maybe you could throw a shoe at them to get them to leave you alone," he teased. "Right, Dumpling Head?"

"I do have a name, you know," she said while she reluctantly followed him back toward the Palace. _I had come here to escape Palace life…_

"Oh? What is it?" he looked her directly in the eyes, genuinely smiling kindly at her.

"It's Serenity," she spoke softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serenity?" Endymion repeated. _Why does that name sound so familiar…? _He took in her long blonde hair, her blue eyes, and her pale skin. He shook his head. _It couldn't possibly be…_

Serenity started to look around the entrance hall. "How surprising! Everything is so different here compared to…" she stopped in her tracks. _I almost gave myself away, and then I would be in serious trouble._

"Compared to?" Endymion asked, intrigued by Serenity. _She certainly doesn't look like the people around here, and to not recognize me… I wonder where she could be from._

"That's none of your business!" Serenity replied hastily, turning her face away from Endymion. To avoid having to look at him, she proceeded to stare at a painting on the wall as if it fascinated her.

"Prince Endymion," a young man entered the hall and saluted.

"Yes, Jadeite?" Endymion nodded in response, grateful for the interruption.

"Dinner has been prepared for yourself and your guest…" Jadeite glanced at Serenity, and his eyes widened in shock. "Master, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course," Endymion replied. He looked at Serenity and smiled apologetically. "Excuse me," he said before turning around and leaving the room with Jadeite.

_I wonder what that was about… that man seemed bothered by my being here… Oh, I know! It must be that he's annoyed that Endymion is always bringing girls here. Yes, that seems right. Well, I can set things straight when they come back. I'm not here for that… we don't even get along._

….

"What is it, Jadeite?" Endymion asked.

"That girl…" Jadeite started nervously. "Did she say where she came from?"

"No… she said that she couldn't tell me. All I've gotten out of her is her name," Endymion responded. "Serenity."

"So it is her, after all," Jadeite said thoughtfully. "I had my suspicions already, but that makes me even more certain."

"What? Who is she?" Endymion asked. "Not…"

"Yes," Jadeite nodded. "Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom. Her hair is in the customary style of the royal family, and she has the same eyes as her mother. Not to mention that fair skin, a result of the different atmosphere on the Moon from here…"

"But why would she come here?" Endymion asked anxiously.

"I have heard that she is a bit rambunctious and has a rebellious streak. But to come to Earth, the one place in the solar system where she would be least welcome…" he shook his head. "You did well to bring her in here, Master. She's not safe here. Not with Beryl as she is."

"Right," Endymion nodded. "Well, in that case, I'd best not leave her alone for long." He turned around and walked back towards where Serenity waited. _We may not get along, and maybe after all that teasing she doesn't like me very much at all… but still, it is my duty to protect her. Especially if I ever want to see relations between the Earth and Moon improve. _

….

"Now, then," Endymion returned to the hall and smiled at Serenity. "Shall we eat?"

Serenity nodded enthusiastically. "I'm starved!" _Transporting myself here made me more hungry than I realized… I wonder what the food is like here on Earth!_

"Settle down, Dumpling Head," Endymion laughed. "Eating too quickly is considered un-ladylike."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I get enough of those lectures… I don't need to hear them when I'm here too."

For the first time, Endymion looked at Serenity with fresh eyes, recognizing a kindred soul to his own. "I apologize," he said sympathetically. "I know what it's like to feel like people are breathing down your neck all the time watching you… Sometimes, I just want to…"

"Escape," Serenity finished his sentence for him as their eyes met. Immediately, she looked away, blushing. _What just happened? How did we go from not getting along at all to this? It's like he really understands me._ "This food is delicious."

"You like it?" Endymion grinned. "It's the Golden Kingdom's specialty. See, the potatoes represent the earth we grow from, and the fish represents the sea that surrounds us, and the water that allows us to live."

"Ah," Serenity smiled, trying to hold back the tears. _I still can't believe that I finally made it to the place where I've always dreamed to go…_ "They don't have food like this where I come from." After finishing eating, Serenity excused herself and walked over to the window to glance up at the night sky. _I'm so used to seeing the Earth up there and dreaming about its beauty… But now all I see is the Moon, and I worry about what everyone must be thinking up there… I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone yet. _"The Moon is beautiful tonight."

Endymion got up and joined Serenity. "Yes, it is," he responded, staring directly at her rather than up at the sky.

Serenity turned to see Endymion smiling at her and blushed. _Was he referring to me…? _

As music started to play, Endymion bowed and put his hand out to Serenity. "May I have this dance, Dumpling Head?" he winked.

Serenity laughed. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. Though I still haven't gotten used to that nickname… _She curtsied and took his hand, and they started to dance in circles around the large hall. "It's like I'm in a dream…"

"If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up," Endymion's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

….

"This is the happiest that I've ever seen the Prince," Kunzite said to the other Shitennou as they watched from the doorway.

"Yes," Zoisite agreed. "Even with the many beautiful girls who have tried to catch his eye, he has never so much as glanced in their direction. But here he is, laughing and dancing with someone."

"But that's what worries me…" Jadeite said downheartedly. "He can't fall in love with her."

….

"Ouch, those were my toes," Endymion teased. _For a Princess, she sure is clumsy… But I actually like that about her. It's so refreshingly different from the girls that I usually meet._

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a good enough Princess for you!" Serenity sighed. _Everyone always nags me for not being graceful enough, not enough like my mother… _She gasped. "I mean…"

"It's alright, Princess Serenity, I know," Endymion smiled. "Though I still think Dumpling Head suits you better," he winked, but Serenity had already turned around and started walking towards the door. "Wait! It was only a joke!" _Why does she always bring out the worst in me? And why does she take everything so seriously? I wanted to cheer her up, she seemed so lonely… like she felt there was no one else who understood her. I wanted to show her that I understand, and I'm right here. _

"You knew?" she asked, still not looking him in the eyes. _I'm so embarrassed… was all of this just a big joke for him? _"And here I thought someone was actually treating me like a normal person for once. It turns out you was just humouring me, like I'm just playing a game? Well, don't worry. You don't have to deal with my clumsy feet any longer. I'm going back. I guess Earth isn't the paradise I dreamed about after all."

Endymion sighed. _No, it isn't a paradise. It's a normal world, with normal people. And plenty of problems. But I suppose they didn't tell her anything about us, did they? _He ran to catch up with Serenity, wanting to see her face one last time before she disappeared. "Please, it wasn't just a game to me. I understand how you feel. And everything I said, everything I did, it was all real," he called to her as she vanished before his eyes.

….

"Princess! Where have you been?" Venus exclaimed, both angry that Serenity had disappeared and relieved that she had returned unharmed. "The entire court was searching for you, we were concerned something bad had happened…"

"I told you all before that I needed to see it, right?" Serenity responded, still not taking her eyes off of the Earth.

"You can't be serious! You visited Earth? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Venus started to get overly excited, and fought the urge to shake Serenity to snap her out of her daze. "Listen to me, Princess. You can't tell anyone about this. This would just worry everyone to no end. And promise me that you won't go there again."

"Alright," Serenity nodded. "It wasn't the perfect place I had imagined, anyway." _And yet… I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about him. And what he said. Was everything he told me true? His eyes seemed so sincere, his smile so sweet… I know I just promised I wouldn't go back but… I want to see him again. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Master, you should pay closer attention to the battle at hand," Kunzite warned as he swung his sword at Endymion. "The enemy will not wait for you to finish your thought before attacking."

"You're right, Kunzite, I'm sorry. I just can't focus today," Endymion said as he dropped his sword.

"All right. Let's call it a day, then," Kunzite sighed.

Endymion sat on the ground and smiled in thanks as Zoisite tossed him a canteen of water. _I can't stop thinking about her… _

"You're thinking about the Princess, aren't you?" Kunzite asked as he sat down next to Endymion.

"It's best that she left angry," Jadeite joined in, taking a seat on Endymion's other side. "So that she will not want to come back. Though the Golden Kingdom still remains in peace, fighting is starting amongst the people all over the Earth, all provoked by Queen Beryl. This world is too dangerous for her."

"I know all of that," Endymion nodded. "And believe me, there is nothing that I want more than her safety, and for the relations between our people and those of the Moon to improve." _But still, I want her to come back… I want to see her again. _

…

"Mercury, can I ask you some questions?" Serenity asked innocently at the end of the lesson. _I have to know more about him._

"Of course, Princess," Mercury responded, pleasantly surprised by Serenity's attentiveness.

"Can you tell me about the historical relations between the Moon and Earth Kingdoms?" she asked, ignoring Venus' stare. _Why is communication between us and the planet we revolve around forbidden, anyway? No one has ever told me anything… or maybe I just never paid enough attention during my lessons to hear it…_

"It's so wonderful to finally see you take an interest in politics, just as the Princess should!" Mercury exclaimed. "The relationship between the Earth and Moon has been shaky for a long time… there are many people on Earth who don't trust the people of the Moon, who are wary of the power that the Queen holds. They say that the Silver Crystal has destructive potential… Many people on Earth joined together and began to threaten Queen Serenity. Civil wars and chaos began, and finally a decision was made between the monarchs of both Kingdoms to sever all ties and make traveling between them forbidden. But many people on Earth are still angry at the people of the Moon, making communication even more dangerous. Still, the Prince has…"

"The Prince is arrogant and full of himself," Serenity interrupted Mercury's discussion. _After all, the first thing he did was criticize and make fun of me. And he kept at it, even after he knew who I was. _"I mean… from what you just said, I imagine he would be…"

Mercury scanned Serenity's face carefully, but chose not to ask what her comment meant. "Actually, the Prince desires peace between the nations. I have heard that he strives to clear up the misunderstandings about the people of the Moon that have caused chaos throughout the Earth. He wishes to improve the relations between the Earth and the Moon. Though, considering the level of animosity, I doubt that he will easily make his goal a reality."

"Oh," Serenity suddenly got quiet. _He's not the kind of person I had judged him to be at all… Just like the kindness I found beyond his harsh exterior. _She shook her head. _No… that was all just a game to him. None of that kindness was real. Was it? _"So the Prince doesn't want relations between us… between the Earth and the Moon… to be forbidden?" _Maybe he was being sincere, after all._

"Why are you asking so many questions about the Prince, Serenity?" Mercury finally asked. "No matter what it is that he wants, the fact of the matter is that as things are now relations _are_ forbidden, and likely will be for a long time. You should turn your thoughts to other, more applicable matters: like the roles of the Outer Senshi in contrast to ours, for instance."

Serenity was no longer listening. She was again looking out the window, up at the beautiful planet that no longer appeared as perfect as she had once imagined, and yet still seemed to call to her. "Lessons are over now, right?" she zpoke absently as she picked up her books and made her way to her room. _I want peace between our worlds, too. _She started to run. _I need to see him again. Maybe together we can really do it. _Once in her room, she wasted no time transporting herself to Earth. She didn't even bother to transform into her disguise.

Concerned about Serenity, Venus made her way into the room just after Serenity herself had dashed in. "Princess?" she called out too late, as she watched the Princess disappear. "I guess I'm going to have to go after her…" she shrugged as she started to transport herself.

…

Serenity found herself in the same place as last time, standing on top of a bed of flowers. She jumped to the side onto the grass, remembering Endymion scolding her for stepping on his garden. She looked around, and after spotting Endymion practicing his swordsmanship in the valley beyond the hill that she stood on, she started to run, too excited to wait any longer. _He didn't want me to leave last time… he'll be happy to see me, I'm sure of it!_ "Endymion!" she called and waved as she got closer.

Endymion dropped his sword and turned with a shock. "_Serenity?_ Is that you?" he was suddenly dazzled by her astonishing beauty, seeing her in her true form for the first time. He looked around, realizing the danger in having her, the Princess of the Moon, out in the open. _We're not even inside the Palace walls… there are people around, watching me practice. They might see her… they might recognize her… What if Beryl, or one of her followers, is here? _"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something…" she said, surprised by his tone. _I thought he would be pleased…_

"You shouldn't be here," he said as he grabbed her by the arm and started to walk her back up the hill and closer to the safety of the Palace walls. _I can't keep her safe like this…_ _who knows who recognized her just now? I have to send her back, or at least get her into the Palace…_

"My mistake," Serenity responded, pulling her arm free of his grip and stepping further away from him. "I thought you wanted to see me… I guess I was wrong." She turned around to hide the tears, and started to run, not knowing or caring where she went.

"Wait!" she heard Endymion call, but she refused to stop. _There's no turning back now. _

…

"Princess?" Venus called, searching for Serenity everywhere around the hill she found herself on. _I followed her to the exact spot where she would have travelled to… why is she not here? _"Oh… I'm going to get in so much trouble if anyone finds out about this… I barely covered up her adventure last time, how am I supposed to explain _this_? What should I…"

Venus stopped talking as she noticed a tall, handsome figure make his way over to her.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?" he asked.

Venus found herself speechless, too distracted by his white hair blowing in the wind. "Yes… well, someone…" she responded finally. Suddenly she felt self-conscious of her uniform. _What will I do if someone recognizes me as a guardian of the Princess? Or, even worse, recognizes the Princess herself?_

"My name is Kunzite," he bowed. "One of the Shitennou, and a protector of Prince Endymion. I can tell from your uniform that you are one who cares for the Moon Princess… please, do not worry. We mean neither you nor your princess any harm. Come, I will help you find her. This is a dangerous place for her to be."

"Yes, it is…" she blushed. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_I was angry and embarrassed, so I ran away, into a forest. I'm getting tired and scared, and I am completely lost. I shouldn't have acted so rash… he called for me to come back, but I didn't listen. _Serenity wandered through the forest, her dress starting to get dirty as it trailed on the ground. "What do I do now?" she mused to herself, unable to even see the peak of the Palace through the trees.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her—fast and heavy. As the sound got closer, even the birds around her got quiet, leaving her listening to the running pace while surrounded in silence.

"Hello?" she called, assuming that some traveler, or maybe even Endymion himself, was about to find her. _At last I'll be able to find my way back!_ She waved her hands, hoping to catch the individual's attention, but once they were in sight, she stopped, and instead screamed and started to run. _What is that? It's obviously not human! And it looks vicious! Why didn't I just listen to him…?_

The fierce creature snarled and began to follow Serenity, thrashing its claws at any branches to get in its way. She continued to run, but it was clear that she wouldn't be able to outrun the large beast. When she tripped on a root of a tree and in her exhaustion was unable to pull herself up right away, she watched the animal angrily make its way over to her.

As it reached for Serenity, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. Instead, she heard its claws hit against something metal and the animal stopped in its tracks. She opened her eyes to find the strong figure of Endymion standing in front of her, his sword the only thing between him and the beast. He glanced back quickly to check that Serenity was unharmed, smiled, then directed his attention toward the animal. In one swift motion, he slashed the beast with his sword, cutting it across its chest and forcing it to retreat, leaving the two alone once again.

"Are you alright, Serenity?" Endymion asked, his breath still heavy. _After I heard her scream, I was so worried about her. What would I have done if something had happened to her?_

"Yes," she replied quietly as she took Endymion's hand and he helped her to stand, her legs still shaky and weak. "What was that… _thing_?"

"That was a bear," Endymion answered. "They're very dangerous and a reason to never run into the forest by yourself. From now on, when you come to Earth, you have to promise me that you won't do that!"

Serenity looked up into Endymion's eyes, trying to understand what he just said. "You mean… I can still come here to see you?" _I want to…_

"Of course! I had wanted to see you… it's just that it is dangerous for you to be out in the open here. I'm sure you have heard of the disputes that have gone on between people of the Earth and the Moon. There are many people here who wish to harm you, as the Moon Princess. If they see you, it could even start a war. But even still… I can't just never see you again! I will protect you, I promise."

She nodded as she wiped the tear from her eye. "Endymion…" Serenity leaned in closer, and Endymion responded by doing the same. She closed her eyes, and brought her lips even closer to Endymion, but then stopped and turned away. _No… I can't do this. He is the Earth's Prince… it is forbidden. I can't fall in love with him… _She looked back at him shyly. _But it's too late._

Endymion looked at Serenity's blushing face and sighed. "Come on, Dumpling, let's go back to the Palace… you must be cold out here in that dress." Without even waiting for a response, he took off his cape and draped it across Serenity's shoulders.

….

"Serenity!" Venus yelled, extremely worried after hearing the scream. "And now it's suddenly quiet! What if something happened to her?"

"Don't worry," Kunzite responded. "We'll find her." He glanced at the beautiful girl standing next to him and as he placed his hand on her shoulder, he had to hide his face so she wouldn't see him blush.

_His hand is so warm and sure… as if he knows that everything will be all right. _Venus shook her head. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about myself at a time like this! The Princess needs me…_

As the two started to make their way through the forest, they heard branches snap loudly in the distance.

"Stay back!" Kunzite yelled, drawing his sword to protect the maiden with him.

Venus smiled, her Chain already held tightly in her hands, ready for action. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need protection."

"Forgive me," Kunzite gave Venus a small bow. "You are a worthy soldier, just as I had expected from the leader of the Princess' guardians. I suppose I had let my desire to impress you with my chivalry get the better of me."

It was Venus' turn to blush. _Well, it worked…_

Before either could say anything more, the sound got closer and they braced themselves for any dangers that lay ahead. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they found in front of them not a wild animal or best, but the Prince and Princess.

Venus gasped to see Serenity in such a state, leaning against Endymion, her dress tattered and dirty, her knees still wobbly. "Serenity! What happened?" she ran up to her, brushing the dirt off of the Princess' face.

"She had a bit of a scare with a bear," Endymion explained, his grip on Serenity's waist still holding firm. "She's not hurt, but she is dehydrated and exhausted… I don't think she'll be able to make it back to the Moon tonight."

"But Mercury will scold me… and Mama…" Serenity mumbled, her eyes growing heavy and her head pressing into Endymion's chest.

Venus sighed, her eyes darting back and forth between the Princess, Endymion, and Kunzite. _Truthfully, I'd like to stay here myself… but the Princess' safety comes before my own desires. I don't want anyone to worry about her…_ "Don't you worry about that now. Stay at the Prince's Palace for the night, and I will come back for you tomorrow morning. I'm going to go smooth things over with the other Senshi and the Queen…" When she noticed Kunzite's disappointed reaction, she smiled apologetically at him, secretly happy to see that he had wanted her to stay. She shook her head again. _No, I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. I shouldn't even be here at all. This isn't good. I don't know what I'm going to say to them… not to mention how to deal with Serenity. She already seems so close to him…_

"Do not worry, Sailor Venus," Endymion said, placing his hand over his heart. "I swear that I will protect the Princess, as if I were one of her own guardians. I will always stay by her side."

"That's what I'm worried about," Venus replied as she started to vanish, making her way back to the Moon.


	5. Chapter 5

"How am I going to hide the fact that Serenity isn't here from everyone…?" Venus wondered to herselfas she stood in the Princess' room, hoping that no one would walk by to find her without Serenity. "What am I going to do?"

"Princess?" Venus heard Jupiter call from outside the door. "Is that you?"

Quickly, Venus decided on what she should do. _As the leader of the Princess' guardians, I have special responsibilities, and also special powers. Using my Compact, I can disguise myself. We have similar appearances for a reason—so that I may act as her decoy if such a thing is ever needed. _She shrugged. "Here goes nothing… Crescent Moon Power, transform me into the Princess!"

Just then, Jupiter called through the door once again. "Your mother, the Queen, is wanting to speak with you. She's in the courtyard waiting."

"Oh, okay! I'll be there soon!" Venus said nervously, trying to make herself sound as much like Serenity as possible. _Great, just my luck that the Queen wants to speak with her now… _She glanced in the mirror, span around, and inspected her appearance. She took a deep breath and stepped out the door, heading towards the courtyard.

….

Endymion carried the weak Serenity in his arms through the castle doors and up the stairs, placing her gently on his own bed. He pulled the sheets around her, and when he was about to ask her if she needed anything else, he noticed that she was already asleep.

_She looks so small, resting there, with a smile on her face. I hope that she's dreaming of sweet things. _As he turned around and started to walk away, he felt a tug on his arm and noticed that she still had not let go of his hand. "All right, I'll stay with you until you wake up," he whispered and smiled.

Nephrite entered the room, carrying a jug of cold water and a cloth, in case the Princess had contracted a fever. He placed the items on the night table next to the Prince and bowed. "Master… you've already fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

Endymion closed his eyes and sighed. _I had been trying not to think of it. It can't be possible… We cannot be together. _

"Everyone who sees you together knows that it is true. You look at her in a way that I have never seen in you before. But you _are_ aware of the precariousness of this situation, aren't you?"

_I can't resist her. The laws are not enough to keep me from her. _"I am fully aware of the risks involved," he said simply as he stroked Serenity's hand.

"Are you willing to put her in danger for the sake of your own selfish desires? Beryl's rebels are gaining in numbers, moving in unison as if they have lost their own self awareness… and she will let her jealousy and rage be known. Especially since the woman you have chosen is the Moon Princess herself," Kunzite entered the room, his voice harsh despite being merely a whisper.

Endymion's eyes went to Serenity as he saw her stir. "I will protect her," he said firmly, with absolute certainty. "As long as I live, no harm shall come to her."

Serenity stirred again, and her grip on Endymion's hand got tighter. Once again, Endymion could not help but admire the Princess' pure beauty. As she slept, she seemed like a helpless child, with absolute faith in her safety as long as she held his hand tightly.

"That is a promise."

….

"I'm here, my Queen," Venus spoke politely and bowed. She checked herself. "I mean… Mother."

Queen Serenity took in the girl in front of her. Though her hair was in the customary style of women of the royal family, the ends seemed to curl with more volume than her daughter's fine hair. Her eyes looked more of a trained soldier than a playful princess. The Queen smiled serenely. "Please, _Serenity_, have a seat."

Venus remained standing for a moment before she once again realized who she was claiming to be. Cautiously, she sat down beside the Queen. _Sitting down so casually with her… it doesn't seem right. I watch the Princess do it every day, but never have I dared to act so comfortable around her. _

"Something about you…" Queen Serenity started, scanning Venus' face. "You look different than usual."

"D-do I?" Venus stuttered.

"Yes, very," she responded, nodding. "Why are you so nervous, Venus?"

Venus breathed a sigh of relief and dread upon realizing that the Queen already knew that it was her impersonating the Princess. She started to get up, acknowledging her place. "Have you known all along?"

"Oh, please sit," the Queen smiled again. "There is no need to act so formal. I see you are performing your job as leader very well, to be protecting the Princess so carefully, even from me. Yes, I knew when I sent for Serenity that it would likely be you coming in her place."

She sat back down. "Are you aware, then, of where your daughter is?"

Queen Serenity's smile disappeared, and a hazy expression covered her face. "I am well aware," she looked down. "I'm sure that you recall the curse that Nehellenia, the one I sealed within the mirror, claimed to place on my daughter?"

"How could I forget? She swore that the Princess would never live to see the crown," Venus shook her head. "But she does not have such power… it was merely a threat meant to frighten us."

"Yes, that may be true, but there was meaning behind those words," Queen Serenity started to speak quietly. "A prophecy, given to me long before I heard the words of Nehellenia, spoke of the tale of two lovers from enemy lands whose lives were doomed to end in tragedy before their hopes could be fulfilled. When the uprisings began on Earth and its rebels began to view us as the enemy, I feared that the prophecy was meant for the Princess. Since we came to an agreement with the rulers of Earth that to prevent needless war and bloodshed we would ban relations between the lands, I had hope that it would not come true. But somewhere in my heart, I always knew…"

Venus stood up in anger. "Are you saying that the Princess' life is doomed, no matter what we do?" she spoke out at the Queen. Quickly she covered her mouth, realizing what she had done.

Queen Serenity raised her hand to show that she took no offense. "That is one interpretation," she said wisely. "However, please remember that there is no single destiny assigned to each person. It is always possible for fate to change, or for lives to begin anew."

….

_I had a dream that I was surrounded by fire and destruction, but I was not afraid. Because I felt warmth, and a strong grip holding my hand, and I knew that as long as the hand did not let go, I would be safe. And I swear that I even heard the voice that the hand belonged to speak, promising to protect me as long as he lived. _

Serenity woke up in a daze, confused by where she was. She looked around, trying to gain her bearings, but nothing looked familiar. Then she looked down at her hand, and saw a warm hand holding on to her own. She looked a bit further and saw that the person who continued to hold her hand had fallen asleep, his head resting on the bed as he sat in a chair beside it.

Noticing that Serenity had started to move, Endymion woke up, lifted his head drowsily, and smiled at the Princess.

Serenity admired the soft, sweet look about him after just having woken up: his tousled hair, his dreamy expression, even the impressions that the bedding had left across his face. "Have you been with me the whole time?"

"Of course," Endymion replied. "I will always stay with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity returned to the Moon with tears in her eyes. _I don't want to leave… _She reached her hand out to Endymion at the last moment, as she began to disappear.

"We will see each other again soon, I promise," Endymion called as he touched the Princess' fading hand. Suddenly, a shiver went down his spine. _I want things to stay this way… but why do I have this feeling that there will be a time when I can't stay by her side?_

Serenity arrived back at her room in the Palace to find all of her guardians waiting for her. Surprised, she looked to Venus with pleading eyes, hoping for her help to get out of the mess she had created.

"Princess, did you sneak down to Earth _again_?" Mars rolled her eyes. _We all knew that something was up after all of her questions during Mercury's lecture the other day. _

Jupiter grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Next time, please tell us," she spoke seriously. "We want to make sure you're safe."

Serenity nodded and glanced back to Venus, confused. _Why do they seem so supportive of this?_

Venus shrugged. "They figured it out, Queen Serenity figured it out…" she paused. "And I think it's best, for your own safety, if everyone is aware of what you are doing."

"Does this mean that I'm still allowed to see him?" Serenity asked excitedly.

The Senshi all looked to each other tentatively.

"We're not saying that we support this completely…" Mercury started. "However, we want you to be happy and even the Queen understands that she cannot stop you."

Venus spoke up again. "We have to protect you at any cost," she said quickly. _After what the Queen told me… what can we do to keep her safe? What is best for her? The Queen wants her to be happy… but now we all live in fear for her future._ "So no more sneaking around… please?"

"I promise," Serenity agreed.

"Now, tomorrow is the annual ball here at the Palace," Mercury spoke again. "So you must be on your best behaviour, and you certainly cannot leave to see Endymion during this time. We must show that you are a responsible princess. You should make no mentions of Endymion—we don't want anyone to question where your loyalties lie. This is an important event, and everyone must feel that we are in a state of stability."

Venus sighed. _So we have to spread a lie…_

….

_Things are getting worse here. Everyday I seem to lose more subjects to Beryl. She takes advantage of their doubts and then controls them. I don't know how much longer I can hold out before I need to fight. _

"Master Endymion?" Kunzite spoke. _Lost in thought about the Princess again, I see._ "Can you hear me?"

Endymion shook the thoughts of war from his mind and looked up. "Yes, Kunzite? What is it?"

"We've lost two of the Shitennou to Beryl. Zoisite and Nephrite have both fallen into her grips," he spoke sternly. "We need to take action quickly."

Endymion stood up from his seat in shock. _My own guardians… were they so filled with doubts? Or has Beryl just become that strong?_ "What did you have in mind?"

"I have already sent a message to Venus, the leader of the Princess' guardian. She has promised to send reinforcements from her home planet to help us increase our numbers. They will be here within a few hours. We should plan an attack on Beryl the moment the troops arrive."

"I need to see the Princess," Endymion said. _Maybe if the Earth and Moon work together, we can get through this. She's the best chance we have at convincing the people of the Moon to help us._

Kunzite glared at Endymion. _At a time like this, when he should be thinking of protecting his own land, he is still thinking about her. How could he abandon us like this? _

….

Venus left the talk with the Princess feeling more uncomfortable than she had when she pretended to be Serenity in front of the Queen. _Kunzite sent me a message this morning explaining the severity of the situation on Earth. The darkness is spreading. I have now sent my personal troops from Venus to fight on Earth. It's for the sake of us all. It's to protect the Princess. The Queen said that fate can change... I have to try! _"So why do I feel as if we are coming to an end of the days when we can be together without fear? It's like we're building up to something, and then nothing will be the same again…"

"I know what you mean," Serenity spoke as she stepped through Venus' door.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" Venus asked, surprised to see Serenity in her quarters. _How long has she been listening to my musings?_

"I've been feeling the same way as you," Serenity whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Even after you all promising that you will protect me, and you want me to be happy… I'm not sure that this time of peace will last much longer." _Everyone has promised to stay by my side. And yet, somewhere in my heart, I sense that no one will be able to remain with me. _"I wonder… is it my fault? Endymion… I was never supposed to fall in love with him. I knew that. But I couldn't stop it…"


	7. Chapter 7

It was nighttime, and Endymion stared up at the Moon to admire its beauty. _It can't compare to her beauty, though. I hope that she is all right… I can't be there to protect her right now. As much as I want to go see her, it is my duty as Prince to take care of my own planet. _"But what can I do, when Queen Beryl has become so strong? Every time I look, more of my people have been turned by her…"

"Master?" Kunzite tried to call to Endymion, but got no response. _Lost in thought… I just don't know what to do with him anymore. We're supposed to be leading a charge against Queen Beryl, and yet all he can do is stare at that Moon… does he not realize the high stakes at hand? _Kunzite left where Endymion stood to speak to what was left of the troops. "Do you have anything to report?" he asked a young foot soldier from Venus' army with bright green eyes and an earnest expression.

"Yes, Sir," the soldier spoke formally. _If I can distinguish myself in this battle and impress Princess Venus, maybe, just maybe she'll finally notice me. _"The last two groups of soldiers, led by Jadeite, have been taken in by Beryl. Her hold on people is getting stronger, and their free will weaker…"

Kunzite sighed. _Another one of the Shitennou has been lost to that witch. I am the only one left…_

"Kunzite! Kunzite, where are you?" both the soldier and Kunzite heard a distressed voice, and both ran towards it.

"Venus, is that you? What are you doing here?" Kunzite asked as he realized who had been calling him.

Venus looked deeply into Kunzite's eyes. _This may be the last time I get to see him… but now is no time to get sentimental. _"I heard that some of my troops have been turned by Beryl, is it true?"

"Yes, Princess Venus, it's true. I saw it with my own eyes. It's like some strange energy takes hold of them, taking advantage of any sign of doubt, and they no longer remember that they ever stood on any other side," the foot soldier explained. _I did it! I finally spoke to her. Now she'll start to notice me…_ The soldier's excitement was cut short when he saw that Venus, upon hearing the news, had practically run into Kunzite's arms.

"This is serious," she said quietly. _I don't know if I can change fate after all… _"Please take care of my soldiers. I have to get back and protect the Princess."

"Of course," Kunzite responded softly. "I will do my best, but as you know this is no easy battle…"

As Venus disappeared to return to the Moon, the soldier saluted, his face bright red.

"What's your name?" Kunzite asked the young soldier.

"Adonis," he responded shyly.

"You love her, don't you?" Kunzite shook his own feelings out of his mind."So please, stay safe, for her. She wants you all to return back to Venus safely."

Adonis nodded, though his doubts had begun to build up inside. _No. She'll never notice me as I am now… _

….

Serenity gazed up at the Earth from her balcony, just as she did most nights. _Something feels wrong… it doesn't seem to shine as brightly tonight. Has something happened? _She ran out of her room and down the hall, unsure of what to do or who to turn to.

"What is it, Princess?" Jupiter asked, seeing her run through the halls with a frazzled expression. "If you're hoping to go to Earth tonight then I'm sorry to tell you that I can't allow it now."

"Why? Did something happen?" Serenity ran up to Jupiter and grabbed her shoulders, desperate for answers. _I need to know._

Jupiter stared back at her with concern. "Well… it's the masquerade in a few hours, remember? As Princess you definitely have to be there." _It looks like she knows something… like she expected me to say something else. But Venus has been the one monitoring the situation on Earth, and we've left it to her. She hasn't come back yet, though…_

"Oh… yes, I'll be there," Serenity responded. _I don't like these balls… they're so formal and I feel so clumsy. But something tells me that this will be the last one…_ She shook her head. _What am I saying? _

"Oh Princess, there you are," Serenity heard Venus speak to her from behind her. "I've been looking for you."

"Venus! You're back," Jupiter interrupted. She got closer to Venus and spoke quietly so that Serenity couldn't hear. "What's the word?"

Venus simply shot Jupiter a serious glance in response, though Jupiter could see the tears forming in her eyes. She wiped her face quickly and turned to Serenity cheerfully. "Are you just about ready for the ball tonight?" _I don't want to worry her… we have to keep her safe. The less she knows, the better._

"I suppose so," she sighed. "Though the person I want to dance with won't be there…"

"You never know what might happen," Venus responded sweetly. _I get the feeling that Endymion will be coming to see her tonight, even though he is not welcome. _

Serenity looked back at Venus, confused. _What did she mean by that? She's keeping something important from me._

….

Endymion looked up at the Moon once again as he prepared himself to meet with what remained of his army. _Please, Serenity, give me your strength, so that I might be able to protect this planet, and you._

Seeing Endymion looking up at the Moon again filled Kunzite completely with doubts about his Prince. Not knowing the thoughts going through Endymion's mind and his concern for his own planet, Kunzite assumed the worst: _that all of his thoughts have been consumed by that selfish Princess… How can I trust him anymore?_

Then Kunzite heard a voice in his head. _"You don't have to trust him… trust only in me. I will show you the way… we will take revenge on that hateful girl from the Moon who has bewitched the Prince. Come with me…" _And he felt powerless to resist.

"Kunzite, I've been thinking of a plan. I want to meet with the troops. Let me know what you think…" Endymion paused, wondering why he hadn't yet received any response or acknowledgement from his last remaining general. "Kunzite? Kunzite!"

Endymion ran to the ground where Kunzite lay, unconscious. Something felt wrong… like a dark aura was surrounding him.

Suddenly, Kunzite rose up, his expression blank.

"Oh, Kunzite, you had me worried," Endymion started.

"Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Endymion let out a nervous laugh. "What do you mean, who am I? It's me, Endymion!"

Kunzite nodded in recognition. "Ah, yes, now I remember," he sighed. "The Prince that has been led astray by that selfish creature on the Moon."

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked, though he knew it was no use. _Queen Beryl has taken him over… What am I to do? If he's been taken, then surely the rest of my army isn't far behind… I'll become a fugitive on my own planet. Or worse, become one of them. _He closed his eyes and prepared himself. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Kunzite."

Kunzite looked at Endymion in confusion, not understanding what his words meant. Swiftly Endymion brought his sword down, and using the blunt end, knocked Kunzite out cold.

"Thank you, Kunzite. The enemy won't wait for you to finish your thought—you taught me that. I only wish I hadn't had to use that against you," Endymion returned his sword to its belt and started to run far away in case Kunzite woke up. _I have to go see her. The only thing I can do now is warn her… But I won't be able to get near her dressed as I am…_

….

The ball had begun, but Serenity felt a strange coldness consume the halls despite the large crowds and activity. _Something is going on… my guardians are keeping a secret from me. Usually Venus and Jupiter get so excited about the balls—the love to dance. But this time, everyone seems so stern. And they're all keeping such a watchful eye on me. Mars has spent the whole day trying to divine visions through her fire oracle. Mercury has been analyzing the security systems to make sure they're performing at their best… _

"Princess, it's time for you to make your entrance," Venus peaked her head in Serenity's room and announced as cheerfully as she could manage.

Serenity took a deep breath, and looked in her mirror one last time. She suddenly felt nostalgic about it all. _It's like I'm prepared never to come back here…_ She walked down the hall and stood waiting for the double doors to open before her. As they did, she stood tall and made her way down the great staircase. Upon reaching the bottom, she felt a gloved hand grab her wrist.

"May I have this dance?" the masked stranger asked sweetly.

She recognized his voice instantly, but she didn't dare speak his name. _I know that much—he's not welcome here. _Ignoring the stares of onlookers, she let Endymion lead her to the centre of the dance floor and felt his warm hand wrap around her waist as she rested her own hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered in his ear so no one else would hear.

"The situation on Earth has become quite desperate," Endymion began. "I've come to warn you. It's not safe. There may be a time soon when even I become your enemy."

Serenity gasped. _No, it can't be possible. _She clung to Endymion tighter, bringing herself closer so that her chest touched his.

"Queen Beryl is a witch, and she has been consumed by a dark energy. She's been gradually gathering forces, somehow turning my own soldiers and peoples toward her side. My best soldiers and guardians have even joined her. I'm all alone, I can't fight this much longer."

As she fought the urge to cry, Serenity felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Venus, tapping her foot and looking impatient.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, but the Princess cannot be yours alone all night," she spoke sternly, though Serenity recognized the kindness in the gesture—she did not make Endymion's identity known. _I'm sorry, Serenity. But I have to protect you at all costs… I can't let this end in tragedy…_

"Princess!" Endymion called to her as she started to walk away reluctantly. "Meet me in the courtyard in an hour. Please, be there."

"I promise," she spoke softly, but her words hung in the air.

Endymion watched her disappear into the crowd, and he felt full of regret. _Is simply warning her enough? I fear we have gotten beyond that point. I came here so desperately tonight. Were there deeper motives and meanings to this trip, even more than I realized myself? It is my first time being here, my first time seeing her in her home, in her element, in all her beauty. She is beautiful. I want to cherish that, and hold her close. I want to kiss her, even if it is only one more time._

….

Serenity made an effort to seem happy to the people around her, all of whom exclaimed at how grown up she had become since the last time they had spoken. All the while she glanced at the clock, eyeing the time.

_ I have to be there, no matter what. For him to come here, the situation must be very serious indeed. And he didn't even bother to tease me. Not for my clumsiness, or even my hairstyle. He spoke to me as if he had to tell me, even though he didn't want to worry me or scare me. _

_ But I am scared. Not for myself. But for him. I'm scared of never seeing him again. Of never touching him, or feeling his warmth, ever again. _Serenity found herself longing for Endymion's lips. _To kiss him. If only once more_.


	9. Chapter 9

Venus casually walked over to the other Senshi, and seeing the enjoyment they were all having at the ball, immediately regretted what she knew she had to do. "Something is happening. Tonight. We all need to be on guard."

"You can't mean…" Mars started, but stopped herself. _No, truly I already knew. I could sense a dark aura surrounding us here. What I saw in the visions divined through fire was unclear… I asked it what our future held. And I saw us, all together, enjoying ourselves once more in the future. And yet, it didn't seem to be quite us. Not as we are now. _"I couldn't foresee a future for our present selves beyond tonight. What could it mean?"

Mercury spoke up. "Perhaps we are not meant to know what is to happen. We must do the best that we can, and protect Serenity."

"Yes," Jupiter agreed. She looked around the hall, then turned back to the Senshi, startled. "Where is she?"

….

Serenity cautiously made her way to the courtyard, careful not to arouse suspicion from anyone. _As I promised, I'm here… but I am still afraid…_

"Serenity," she heard a voice whisper as Endymion stepped out of the darkness. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course I would come. I don't back down on my promises," Serenity responded lightly. _And yet the mood seems so serious… why can't it be like it was before? Teasing, and chasing, and laughing… are they now in our past forever?_

_ She looks so delicate and fragile, like a porcelain doll. If I held her tightly, would she break in my grasp? _Endymion pulled Serenity in close, feeling her tiny body press against his chest. "I'm sorry to have brought you into this. I thought I could stop it, and bring peace between our nations once more. But it is too much for me… and now, if we do nothing, not only the Earth, but also your beautiful Moon will be destroyed."

Serenity gasped. _It's as horrible as I feared… _

"Will you help me? Perhaps, if we can at last get the Earth and Moon to work together, we can push through this," Endymion spoke while holding Serenity's delicate hands tightly in his own.

"Yes, of course," Serenity responded. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Endymion leaned down to kiss her.

Somehow, despite the words that the pair had just spoken, both knew that it was already too late.

….

The hall that only a few moments before was filled with music and laughter fell into chaos. The Senshi ran up to Queen Serenity, both to protect her from any dangers and to discuss what their plan of action should be.

"My Queen, it seems that the time has come even sooner than we anticipated," Venus spoke, as the leader, representing the entire team. "And the Princess is nowhere to be seen…" she paused, remembering the encounter with Endymion that she had told no one about. "The Prince! She must be with him…"

Queen Serenity touched Venus' shoulder gently to stop her excited ramblings. "I will look for my daughter," she spoke graciously. _As I feared, she is with him. Keeping them apart was no use. I knew that already. But I had hope, if they could only hold out for a short while longer… No, there's no point in thinking like that. What's done is done. _"The four of you should protect the people, and gather your powers to defend against these bewitched warriors from Earth."

"But as you said, they are not doing these actions freely, but under some kind of spell," Mars said, feeling uneasy about attacking innocent people.

"Yes, you are quite right," Queen Serenity sighed. "But as much as it pains me to attack individuals not acting of their own accord, I am afraid that at this point there is nothing else to be done. Surely these individuals would understand, and would want their actions to be stopped." _Though I now do not believe there is anything we can do to change our fate in this life…_ "Now go. I will take care of the Princess."

The Senshi bowed and ran outside to defend the Palace against its attackers. Venus, though leading the group, constantly felt afraid that she would have to fight against people she loved. _Kunzite… you have been overtaken, haven't you? And what of my very own troops? Have they succumbed to Beryl's entrancement as well?_

….

"Ah, Prince Endymion, I see you are still bewitched by that hateful girl who calls herself a Princess," Serenity and Endymion heard an ominous voice speak from behind them as they kissed.

Endymion suddenly pushed Serenity behind him and drew his sword. "Beryl," he sneered.

"You mean _Queen_ Beryl, don't you, darling?" Beryl laughed.

"A Queen does not force her people to follow her. I believe it is you who has been doing the bewitching. Leave Serenity out of this," Endymion yelled angrily. "I shall never bow down to you as Queen."

Beryl frowned. "If you had agreed to be my King, you would not have to bow down to me. But I'm afraid it's too late for that."

Serenity wrapped her arms tightly around Endymion's waist, hoping to draw confidence from his strength. _She's completely overcome by a dark power even stronger than her own. Is this the power of Metalia? _

"The power of the Earth and Moon shall both be mine," Beryl spoke boldly. "And Endymion, for refusing me, I shall destroy everything you ever loved." She pointed her staff at Serenity, who was still frozen in fear behind her lover. "Starting with her."

_No. As long as I live, I shall protect her. As long as I live, no harm shall come to her. I made that promise. I will not break it now. _

As Beryl sent a blast of dark energy toward the Princess, Endymion turned to face Serenity and wrapped his arms around her tightly, shielding her entirely from the attack.

Queen Serenity finally made her way to the courtyard to watch this seen take place. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard her beautiful daughter scream the Prince's name in terror.

"Endymion! No, stay with me, don't leave me!"

_There was no use in keeping those two apart. The Prince's actions just now demolished any doubts that I still carried in my heart. Their love was a deep bond, they both sensed it before they even met… she always desired to visit the Earth… _

….

It wasn't long before everything went black for the Princess. The last thing she remembered was grasping for her true love's hand, and wishing that there was a way they could be together once more. _Maybe in another life, our destinies will entwine once more. _

Queen Serenity was inconsolable from the loss. She looked at her kingdom in ruins around her, and the chaos that still continued. She heard Queen Beryl's cackle and feared what would happen if her actions were allowed to continue. "I have to stop it all…" she muttered as she placed the Silver Crystal into her Moon Stick, the symbol of her royalty and power. "Please, my beautiful daughter, live again. In a future where there is peace, where you can be happy…"

The Queen swore that she saw a smile on her daughter's face as she sent her and her guardians away and into a new time.

_Endymion… The Silver Crystal shall sleep within my heart, protecting us both. And we will meet again. _

_The End_

**_Please stay tuned for an Epilogue to follow!_**


	10. Epilogue

She scrunched up her failed test and threw it in the air in frustration. _I just can't do anything right! Mama is going to be so mad at me for failing again…_

"That hurts, you know, Dumpling Head."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Usagi instinctively turned around and bowed to the stranger in dark glasses who held up her test in his hands.

"Only thirty percent?" he teased. He glanced over at the girl again. _Something about her… Do I know her? No, I don't, do I?_

Usagi snatched her test away. _Who does he think he is? _She silently cursed herself for ever thinking he was handsome. "That's none of your business!" She marched away, making herself look a little bit angrier than she really was. Secretly, she could feel her heart flutter in excitement. _Like some part of me had known that was going to happen… had hoped for it, even. _She shook her head. _I must be imagining things! How could bumping into someone as rude as him make me anything but irritated?_

Mamoru took off his sunglasses and laughed to himself as he watched her walk away. _What a strange girl… No, rather, what a strange feeling she gives me… _

Deep inside Usagi's heart, the consciousness of Serenity, an extension of her own spirit, rested. Serenity smiled. _Endymion… just as before, we have met as rivals, unable to resist taunting the other. I know that from this, our love will blossom once more. I hope that I need never remember my self from the past… though I know that I will. I wonder… is it possible that this time, born on the same planet, just two of the same people, we can allow our relationship to grow? I fear that something will come between us once more… Can our fate ever be changed? _

….

….

"Mamo-chan, guess what today is?" Usagi smiled gleefully.

Mamoru gingerly grabbed Usagi's hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "It's our wedding day, Usako. Of course I know that. I've _only_ been waiting my whole life for this day." _Actually, it has been two lifetimes…_

"Yes, but more than that," Usagi's eyes widened, glistening.

Mamoru's ears perked up. He noticed that suddenly, Usagi's expression had changed. She wasn't the carefree girl he usually saw in her. No, there was something else there—a remnant from some other time and place.

"Today is the day that we break free from the fate of the past," she continued. "The promises we could never keep, the lives we could never live, and the peace we were never able to bring. Today that all changes." _That is why I will take on the name Serenity once more, starting today. Together we shall exceed our past lives. _"I swear to you, this life will not end in tragedy. Endymion, I love you."

"Serenity…" Mamoru's eyes welled up with tears. "The Moon is so beautiful right now."

"But… it's the morning," Usagi responded, confused. "The sun is already high in the sky."

"What does that matter? I'm looking at the Moon in all her beauty right now," he smiled, looking deeply into Usagi's eyes. Gently, he leaned closer to her and kissed her. _Finally, the struggles of our past are over. Now, we have reached a new, sparkling beginning. _


End file.
